


Dissolving Into Butterflies

by everyperfectsummer



Series: Tumblr Prompts [34]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Fairies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 10:45:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everyperfectsummer/pseuds/everyperfectsummer
Summary: Prompt: "You’re injured, I'm sick and neither of us knows where we are."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Liu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liu/gifts).



Barry stared at his hands, and Len stared at Barry. Deciding that he needed to snap the kid out of it he said, “There something wrong, Scarlet?”

“I can’t vibrate,” Barry said, sounded very scared, “I can’t access the speedforce at all - something about my connection to it feels...polluted, somehow.”

Len started to crawl over to Barry, mangled leg be damned, and Barry stilled him with a shake of his head. “Don’t.”

He sat back in his previous position, and started scanning the landscape. Far off in the distance, a tree was growing. It had been approximately forty feet tall while Barry had been locked in a staring contest with his hands; now it was nearly sixty. “Fuck,” he said, under his breath, as the reality of their situation dawned on him. “Sorry,” he offered, a courtesy to the boy scout next to him.

“You’re injured, I'm sick and neither of us knows where we are,” Barry said, “‘Fuck’ is appropriate.”

“No,” Len said, trying not to sound as panicked as he felt. “I know exactly where we are.”

Barry leaned forward, lit up with anticipation, as though Len was going to offer him hope, not the death sentence he could feel trickling down the back of his throat.

In response, Len leant sideways, stretching to pluck the bright purple flower to his left. As he pulled the bud from the stem, the flower dissolved into tiny purple butterflies. “Fairie,” Len said grimly. “We’re in Fairie.”


End file.
